


Past Progressive

by Quinara



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Retrospective, sb_fag_ends, season: post-series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-03
Updated: 2010-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinara/pseuds/Quinara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"Spike and I? We met in high school."</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Past Progressive

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Sunnydale High' at the LJ community sb_fag_ends

"Spike and I? We met in high school."

She used to say that, when people asked, because she didn't know how else to reply. Thing is, when people ask, her mind won't just go back to the fights; it goes back to that morning, years later, when she found him in the basement. Every fight and every morning after that first.

And that's not right, is it? You only get one meeting; she shouldn't think in multiples. Yet she still doesn't know what she's meant to remember, when it was that she and Spike really 'met'. Was it when he threatened her, feeling himself up? Or was it really when he hid from her, covering the cuts he'd carved into his soul?

Or how about the time he realised he could kill the demon, even with the chip – when he thought he was helping (the idiot)? The time he felt his soul burn after all – when he realised he could save the world? How is she supposed to pick this one moment? Someone new has stood in front of her so many times.

That's why she says, these days, "We met in high school – but we're not done meeting yet."


End file.
